


Always

by MsCashew



Series: The Prompts [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Teeny bit of fluff, They love each other so much, Tumblr Prompt, health scare, marlas, possible illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCashew/pseuds/MsCashew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin's worried about a possible health scare. Douglas tries to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> [_For a writing meme prompt thing on the tumblrs_](http://a-drab-lunacy.tumblr.com/post/116564252251/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you). :D tracionn requested Marlas and number fourteen, 'Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always.'. 
> 
> Little bit of a sad one. Had to do it, the idea wouldn't leave me alone. 
> 
> Enjoy, my darlings. ❤

His mind was blank. Plain and simple.

Inconclusive. That's what the call was about. More in depth testing was to be scheduled they said. Martin didn't know what to think. . .

So, he made tea.

He went through the steps automatically. From filling the kettle, to letting the bag steep and stirring in his sugar. 

Now, he just sat at the kitchen table, staring at the light liquid that had cooled some time ago, mindlessly stirring the sugar in that had long since dissolved in the once hot liquid. 

He didn't know how long he was there. He just knew that the sun was starting to set when he heard Douglas enter through their kitchen door behind him.

"Honey, I'm home," His deep, cheery voice sounded so loud in the quiet, the shopping bags he was undoubtedly setting on their workbench tinkering away to accompany it, "Sorry it got a bit late; the shops were mad. But I did get all the workings for my couscous and lamb dish. Why not come help me, hmm?" Martin could hear him putting this and that away. The click of the radio soon sounding out with a crack as the little thing came to life, some sort of jazz blaring away for a moment before Douglas adjusted the volume.

So, he went over, helping put a few things away himself, Douglas continuing on with talking, Martin catching little pieces here and there.

". . . Arthur called while I was looking through yogurts. . . Herc got a friend for Snoopadoop. . . . . and then I found a loose. . . . . Mrs. Thompson says Mittens says hi, by the by. . . . . I just want. . ." Most of the shopping was put away, Douglas turning toward Martin with is usual grin. 

Though it falls straight away when he quickly scans him.

"Martin?" 

"They called." Is what fell from his mouth, Douglas visibly tensing for a split second.

". . . What did they say?" He says softly after a moment.

"They. . . They want more tests. They c-couldn't tell anything from the sample they had."

"Oh, Martin," He wraps his arm around his waist, pulling him into his side, placing a kiss in his curls, "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Um. . . Yeah. Sure. Yes." His FO raises an eyebrow at him, his hand rubbing up his side.

"You sure?" He nods, Douglas placing another kiss to his head, squeezing him a little tighter,

"If you're sure. . . Let's start up some supper, then." He nods once again, Douglas letting go, giving him a peck on the corner of his mouth as he did so.

"So," Douglas began, fiddling with an onion that sat on the workbench, rolling it about as his eyes darted back the vegetable and Martin, "Why not hand me one of the knifes and you get a pot, hmm?" Martin just nods, reaching over to the knife block, handing the usual knife to Douglas. Right away, he's making his way to the pans above the stove, reaching on tiptoes to take it down, setting it neatly onto the hob.

"You know," Douglas says as Martin's fiddling with the handle of the pot, "I found something for you."

". . . You did?" 

"I did." He smiles, reaching into his trouser pocket; he takes Martin's hand after, placing a tiny object within his palm.

What Martin finds is a silly button with a goofy plane on it. The words ' _Up, Down! Flying Around!_ ' in colourful letters accompanying it. 

It makes him smile. On their first date, Douglas had brought Martin a little plastic aeroplane that he had gotten in a vending machine. It tickled Martin so much that Douglas had continued surprising him with foolish aviation gifts since.

And just like that; Martin starts to cry, gripping the pin so hard in his hand, it was beginning to hurt.

"Oh, darling, love-" he hears Douglas, soon being cradled tightly in Douglas' strong, warm arms, Martin grabbing at Douglas sweater desperately as Douglas murmurs of assurance make their way to his ears.

It had hit him so very hard. Would he have many of these sorts of moments if they found something? Would he be able to fly GERT-I? How could Douglas honestly want a sick man as a partner? Oh, he didn't want Douglas to leave.

"Oh God, Douglas. Make it b-better, fix it! F-Find a way to make e-everything a-alright! That they d-don't find anything wrong with, with this stupid, odd freckle! Please, just, just please. . . Please." He blathers on without much thought, feeling Douglas hug him tighter, his loving words still flowing.

"Oh Martin, my Martin," He looks up at him, Douglas eyes full of love, "I don't know if everything's going to be alright. Even _I_  can't pull off such a feat, mon capitaine." 

He knew it was supposed to be a joke. He absolutely knew. But the tears flowed a bit more freely, he clutching more tightly to Douglas, feeling Douglas' jumper become sopping wet from his crying.

"Oh my love. Here, let me. . .Hey now, hey. . ." He gently cups Martin's face, tilting his face upwards to see him, those soft brown eyes looking at him with such. . . a treasured look. As if Martin was something that was . . . more than astounding, was just simply stunning. . . Was worth more than all the gold one could find in aeroplanes.

"There's nothing to worry about right now. We'll make the appointments, we'll get the tests done. We will get through anything that comes at us. Alright?" Martin's tears seem to just flow more at these words. 

Never a ' _you_ ' was mentioned. Not a ' _you'll be fine_ ', ' _you'll get through this_ '. But  _ **WE**_.

"But, but what if. . . I just, I-I. . ." Martin didn't know what to say. He felt absolutely flabbergasted at Douglas' words.

“Hey, I’m with you, okay?" he says with such love, placing his forehead against Martin's, bumping his nose with his in an affectionate manner, "Always.”

"Always?" Martin sniffs, Douglas wiping away a stray tear with his thumb, giving him a warm smile.

"Always."

"Oh, Douglas." With that; he wraps his arms around Douglas' shoulders, hugging him tight while nuzzling his tear stained face in the crook of his love's neck, Douglas doing just the same as he enveloped the small man within his arms securely, holding him close, securely, and safe. 

". . . Supper?" Douglas speaks softly after a time, Martin answering with a shake of his head in Douglas' neck.

"Sofa?" He suggests, this time with a positive shake of the head.

"You'll have to let me go, you know. So we can actually walk to the living room." He says with a slight hint of humor lining his voice, his arms squeezing Martin just a bit tighter in spite of his words.

"Don't want to." Was Martin's reply. 

". . . Alright, then." With that, Douglas lifts Martin with ease, carrying him to their living room as he had done on a few occasions, making the sofa their home for the evening as they just held one another, the music in the kitchen continuing on as the night's soundtrack until they both fell asleep in one another's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we be. Hope that was alright. I know I don't usually do the sad fics, but the idea wouldn't leave me be. *nods*
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, my turtles. If you wanna come say howdy, come and see me at the tumblrs. My name is a-drab-lunacy over there. :) ❤
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> ❤


End file.
